chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Quest Wiki
Welcome to the Chapter Quest Wiki In the grim darkness of the 41st millenium there is only war. Imperium of Man, once strong and proud, now is slowly crumbling, whole regions of space are lost to the horrors that lurk in the darkness of the void. Sector Deus is just one of thousands of Imperial provinces that form the frontline in the war to defend Humanity itself. Corruption from within and aggression from without threaten it. But Emperor sends us hope. High Lords of Terra commisioned a Chapter of Adeptus Astartes, finest warriors Humanity has ever seen, to defend this region of space. They are the last line of defence that hold Age of Ruin at bay. They are the Ghosts of Retribution and this is their tale. Useful links Metagame: *What is happening at the moment?(for new players) *Next Session *Current Chapter status *Previous sessions *Commoragh Quest Ingame: *Unfinished business *Chapter Master *Sector Deus *Important characters *Factions and Organisations *Chapter History *The Book of the Glorious Dead *Expected events Invasion of Mormark: *Invasion of Mormark *War Room *Mormarkian Generals What is this? This is a wiki dedicated to Chapter Master Quest(and it's spin-offs) that originated on /tg/. It is set in Warhammer 40k universe, where players command a Space Marine Chapter known as Ghosts of Retribution in their quest to protect Sector Deus. Everyone is welcome to join us and to contribute to this wiki. All names, pictures or ideas represented in this wiki belong to their respective owners. Please note, that all information on this Wiki represents what is known by the Chapter Master and the wider Chapter. Some of it might be inaccurate, false, outright misleading and almost always not complete. The only way to avoid this is to research and explore as much as possible. Also GM might not always be able to note subtle hints or plot hooks in this wiki, so all players are more than welcome to record anything and everything that seems to be of interest for you. How can you help? SPECIAL THANKS FOR THEIR CONTRIBUTIONS: *'BerserkOnFire' *'Luigi' *'ScarredVeteran' *'Mysterious contributor who wrote those awesome backgrounds for Shadow Guard members!' ** That was me. - Luigi /// Come to the chat, my man, you just inspired me to make a session tonight, if you have time for it, Cap_ is already with us! Drawfags are welcome to contribute artwork that depicts episodes from this Quest or anything that is related to it. Ultimate goal is replacing most of the pictures on this wiki with original content. These drawings are a priority atm: *Ghost Pattern Stealth Power Armour(any kind of composition with Revenant Marines) *Arcon, Captain of the Second Company(face profile) *Insignia for Ghosts of Retribution(Scythe crossed with a Wing) *Insignia for Red Giants(two crossed arms with clenched fists) *Insignia for Wuxide Craftworld(anything Eldar-looking, i'll trust your imagination and taste) *Insignia for Order of Bloody Tears(something with bloody tears, preferably grim/sad) Writefags could do a great service by helping me to expand our knowledge of Sector Deus. In general I am very open about you inserting your own ideas, however if you want to do something radical, I would appreciate if you would tell me about it first. Things such as creating your own organisations, fluffing out existing ones or creating new worlds, writing backstories for characters are all very welcome contributions. Currently these pages need attention: *Nestorian Learners(organisation) *Sector Deus legends(lore, this page hasn't been started yet) *Ghosts of Retribution *Chapter History(chronicles) *Sun T'zhu(Eldar Farseer from Wuxide craftworld) *Eaglebearers and White Preachers - factions within the Ecclesiarchy, I'd appreciate if someone would give them some fluff *Limbo - a short poetic explanation is required for this space between the warp and reality where Laughing God lives and souls make their final decision Latest activity Category:Browse